


【DR.STONE/司千】宿醉者的同床異夢

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※基於《東方project》衍生音樂ＣＤ中秘封俱樂部所身處的未來背景，結合妄想捏造下的大學生喝酒故事。※大學生＋幼馴染ＩＦ的司→←千，大杠描寫有，原著和路人ＮＰＣ絕讚亂入中※建議搭配動畫ＯＳＴ服用
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 5





	【DR.STONE/司千】宿醉者的同床異夢

**Author's Note:**

> ３．Reverse Ideology
> 
> 当今时代，卖酒的店铺基本分为两种。
> 
> 分别是卖“新型酒”的普通的店，和卖“旧型酒”的店铺。
> 
> 新型酒，是被一般大众广为饮用的酒，有着让人不会醉倒的特别设计。依赖性也会更低，相对来说对身体没什么害处。
> 
> 旧型酒是自古以来就被人们饮用的酒类，是由天然的酵母制成的酒。虽然含有大量的酒精，但却不含一切能够促进酒精分解的酶之类的东西。喝了就会醉。
> 
> 在贩卖新酒的店，没有人会喝得烂醉如泥，因此店面更加整洁。既卫生又健康。
> 
> 另一方面，一般来说经营旧型酒的店铺则继承了古典的居酒屋的习俗建筑物更加古老、脏乱的店铺更多。而且客人的素质似乎也稍逊一筹。
> 
> 但是，旧型酒却更为昂贵，是一种珍品。
> 
> 由此产生了价值观的逆转。也就是说，如今更为富裕的人，反倒会刻意选择醉倒在污秽的店铺之中。
> 
> 節錄自《旧约酒吧 ～ Dateless Bar "Old Adam".》  
> 翻譯來源：  
> https://thwiki.cc/%E6%97%A7%E7%BA%A6%E9%85%92%E5%90%A7/%E9%99%84%E5%B8%A6%E6%95%85%E4%BA%8B

【Think】

「我想去喝酒。」

在大學餐廳的露天座，共進午餐的時候，石神千空突然提出這個話題，隨後撕開了剛買來輕食包裝開始進食。

他的朋友，坐在圓桌三點鐘方向的獅子王司，陷入了片刻的遲疑，甚至從背包裡拿出來的飯盒都忘記要動筷子。

「千空想體驗舊型酒的店鋪？」

「因為合作對象說什麼都要我去試試看，還介紹專門店鋪給我，甚至指定了光顧時間，所以有點好奇。」

不是邀約一同而是要增加同好嗎？獅子王司想，他回想了一下關於舊型酒的印象，不外乎是理智喪失、雜亂、尋求解放感之類的……和兒時玩伴相悖的印象。

「可是，舊型酒的價格比較貴，環境也沒新型酒的店家安全。」

想到千空可能要倒臥在那種混亂的環境，還真令人擔心。

「啊啊，我當然清楚，所以我這不是來邀請你了嗎？」

從以前到現在，周圍的人都是被千空牽著跑的樣子，尤其是他們三個，大樹和杠在高中時開始交往後，在外人看來，司與千空就像見證校園情侶的誕生後殘剩下來的兩個男人。

要知道，大樹告白成功的隔天晚上，千空可是拿打賭贏來的錢請了他們一頓豐盛的晚餐。

亮出來的手機介面閃著到帳通知的訊息，把當時在場的社員全扒了一層皮的科學社長用大反派的笑容，宣布他們的到了一筆「贊助」。

所以我們要吃哪一間店的拉——

打斷好友的話，大樹舉起手，『我想吃千空煮的菜。』

喂喂！在女友的面前說這樣的話真的好嗎？一旁路人社員忍不住吐槽。

『啊哈哈……我也很好奇千空同學的手藝，如果方便打擾府上的話。』

當事人都沒意見的話——

社員們七嘴八舌地討論，如果無視其中爆出一句「我恨情侶啊啊啊——」的單身狗哀嚎，氣氛肯定更加和諧。

啊、社長做出來的食物，應該是能吃的東西，但總感覺吃了之後會失去比錢包更重要的東西——

心靈控制嗎，我也這麼覺得——

抱歉，我還是——

『所以，總共我們四個人加未來小妹的食材，預算內可以買到這些。』

『不少呢。』

『司姑且不論，我們前面那個大塊頭可是食物黑洞哦？』提著最多東西的大樹走在前頭，步伐稍緩的千空和杠則落在後面，手裡各自拿著一袋食材。

司去接放學的妹妹獅子王未來，而他們三個人則走在從超市採購出來往石神家的路上。看著前面人寬大的背影，小川杠打開話題：『不過千空同學的廚藝，我是真的很好奇呢。』

『不過就是按照食譜的方式調理罷了，用科學的方式煮出來不可能不能吃。』

判定標準是能不能吃嗎？杠在心裡嗚哇的感嘆。

『嘛！大塊頭很好養的，妳煮什麼他都會吃完，放心好了。』千空補充道，聽懂言外之意的杠不禁羞紅了臉。

「想嘗試醉酒的感覺，也不一定要去店鋪吧？」

「為了喝一杯去買一瓶不是更不划算嗎。」

「買材料自製？」

「我可等不了那麼久，再說無牌照私釀酒是犯法行為哦——」

黃昏前往車站路上，持續中午的話題，他們一路閒聊著。

「不過我們還是先說好，萬一我們其中一個人先喝醉了要怎麼回去。」千空說，「無論結果如何，都去我家。」

「？」

要是未來看到她哥哥醉醺醺的回家，她會嚇得對你揮拳吧。

難道百夜先生就不會對我揮拳嗎？

嗤，他才打不贏你。

為什麼我的長輩緣總是很差啊⋯⋯

誰讓你來借浴室被百夜撞見的時候，居然選擇翻窗逃跑。

拜託不要提那件事了。

【Get Exited】

「——歡迎光臨。」

面對第一次上門的生面孔，店鋪老闆瞥了他們一眼，才用懶洋洋的態度打招呼。

合作對象推薦的舊型酒店鋪，現場環境比司預料中的好上不少。他後頭踏進來的千空環顧了店內的環境，用只有司聽得見的聲音低語道：

「果然是那傢伙會推薦的地方。」

整間酒吧的設計風格是以舊時代產物帆船甲板為印象主軸，裝飾性的柱子與船桅，低沉的女音伴隨海潮聲自播音設備傳出，帶有二甲基硫醚與氯化鈉味的空氣清淨劑，以及球形吊燈之上，在天花板投影出海上滿月光輝的機器。

「這些木頭，可是出過海的真貨啊。」確認了裝飾柱的質感後，千空說。

「坐那裡吧。」他們沒有選擇吧台的位置，而是挑選了能看見門口的四人坐位。

司自覺的坐到千空的斜對面。

因為青春期急速發育，假期才能回家的石神百夜第一眼沒能認出這個自己曾經誇過，心思細膩的孩子。他們就直直在石神家的浴室門口撞個正著，還沒等千空察覺到，獅子王司就因為百夜過度激動的反應選擇逃離現場。

這起翻窗事件，似乎在司的心中蒙上陰影。

的確，他的身高已經遠超同齡……整個日本成年男性統計的標準，生長痛會影響睡眠品質姑且不提，千空的實驗結束後四個人在家庭餐廳聚餐時，司只能坐千空對面，而且還要在不寬敞的桌下鬥爭一番後才能各自擺好腿腳的位置；又或是，在雨天和千空撐著傘並排走的時候，從他傘上匯集的雨水成為水柱。因加速度重重打在千空的傘面上，濺起的水珠又噴回他身上。

聽完這番苦惱，千空用冷漠的聲音哼了一聲，才又說：

『這算什麼煩惱啊？我還指望你這大傢伙給我拿櫃子上層的藥品呢。』叫司拿比自己架梯子快多了，而且一說就明白。

『千空……』

『快！我需要丁酮和接著劑，不對！你來扶著這個板子，我去準備室拿！』

果然啊，司同學被社長吃得死死的。同樣在學園祭準備現場，目睹獅子王司單手就支撐起快把整個石神千空壓扁的招牌板，某位不具名的科學社員推了推眼鏡，希望自己其實戴的是墨鏡。

【Strong Desire】

「哦！兩位很幸運哦，今天的活動招牌可是我們的客座調酒師。」鄰桌的大叔自來熟地朝千空和司招招手，從他桌上擺放的空玻璃杯數量，不難猜想這位大叔現在的狀態。

「我是和我的同事是這裡的常客，他不知道跑到哪了……嗝！」

不會是從開始營業就喝到現在了吧？司和千空交換了眼神。

兩名大學生掐點來時間正好，客座調酒師法蘭索瓦已經走到吧檯的裡端，是一名非東方臉孔，穿著深藍色套裝的琛金色鬈髮女性，她執起調酒的器具，手腕翻動，熟練地混和起酒液和事先備好的調料。

眩目的銀色軌跡——

眾人皆屏息，冰塊撞擊雪克杯壁的清脆聲響甚至蓋過了音樂播放器中當代名伶的歌聲。

片刻之間，以蘭姆酒為基底的調酒已經分配完成，僅供飲用一口的玻璃小盞在水晶吊燈的光暈下，如一塊塊純粹透亮的琥珀。

「法蘭索瓦的老闆，就是之前新聞裡報導過，即將要用自製混合動力帆船環遊世界的男人。」千空說，同時意有所指的看著桌上的分送下來的酒盞。

是前陣子千空實驗室的贊助商七海氏，司還記得，也許不久後千空就得以技術顧問的身分上隨著那個男人出海，所以他沒有回應千空的話題，他覺得酒液滑過味蕾有些麻麻的，他還在感受這份奇妙的體驗。

「只有一口不太夠……」隨著千空脫口而出的呢喃，店鋪的老闆已經提出杯子和冰桶，開始挨桌推銷起他收藏櫃中琳瑯滿目的舊型酒。

司阻止了千空想每種口味都來一點的慾望，他們品著一款據說是新南威爾斯州產，只用當地高地種植的酒蘋果釀造的蘋果酒。

「果然，在這個時代裡，還是會有想用自己的力量完成一件大事的慾望吧。」毫無徵兆的話語，隨著酒氣吐出。

司陷入沈思。相識至今，千空前往宇宙的夢想不曾動搖，每一次與友人相遇，都能看著他踏實穩健的朝目標努力。

即使相隔兩年在同一所大學的校園內相遇，千空的身邊也不曾短少過以他為中心的團體。

和需要兼差打工才能維持生活的我不一樣，千空也許是屬於更燦爛的一方。

「千空的話，嗯……要籌到月球直達觀光旅行的錢並不困難呢。」

「不對。」

「？」

我的夢想才不是那種已經完成的東西。千空說。所以我才討厭不了龍水那傢伙——因為我們算同類人。

兒時玩伴堅定的語調未有遲疑。

「如果用付錢的方式上宇宙，就是單純為了賺錢奔波的行為嘛！」

不是為了得到某種地位或取得某種價值，而是朝夢想努力的過程就令人興奮不已。當然這種矯情的說法，很快就隨著入喉的蘋果酒吞進肚子。

【Gen’z Mood】

「喔呀喔呀……似乎聽見了有趣的事！」

「在說啥有趣的故事唷，年輕人。」

鄰桌因酒醉而搖搖晃晃的大叔擠到司的旁邊，醉漢的同伴，本來是坐在吧台側的青年也湊近千空。

修著不對稱的短髮，面露輕浮笑容的青年，年紀似乎和司相差無幾，言談舉止間卻已經帶著世故和老練。

如果是有趣的故事，不介意大家來分享一下吧！

司沒有從短髮青年的身上感受到任何醉酒的跡象，他戒備的看向兩名刻意搭訕的人。

千空倒是來了興致，「你們真的想聽故事？」他將只剩小塊溶冰的玻璃杯叩地一聲放到桌上。

好的好的，露出了然的苦笑，青年招手叫來了老闆。

「千空！」司有點擔心友人過度亢奮的狀態，千空不以為意，自顧自的點了一款他們先前預算不足的，據說能嚐到巧克力基底香味的威士忌。

四只新杯子很快就送了上來。

千空和裝熟的大叔在威士忌上似乎產生了共鳴，從口感到製程開始滔滔不絕的評論起來。司將目光轉向黑色短髮的青年，似乎有在某處見過這個人的印象。

司將酒瓶推過去，短髮青年看到司盯著他的眼神，笑著擺手説：

司弟弟是問我為什麼不喝嗎？雖然有點煞風景，但比起舊型酒，我更喜歡碳酸飲料刺激的氣泡口感喲——

這個人認識我？司的疑問沒來得及說出口。

【The 100 Tales】

千空的故事開始了。

「那是我小時候的事，我為了找一個做實驗不會被打擾的地方，獨自一人走進了深山。」

這是從來沒有聽千空說過的事。雖然還是對短髮青年帶著戒備，司低頭啜了一口杯中剩餘的蘋果酒，聚精會神的聽著。

「因為在河堤空地做實驗總是會遭到別的孩子妨礙，所以我乾脆將實驗地點移向無人的地方……前幾回都相當順利，直到某一次。

年幼的我在山中迷失了方向，抱著實驗的器材已經氣喘吁吁，卻還沒到往常的地點。

抬頭張望時才察覺，那是和現在環境保護主義下的都市人工綠化不同，原始的、毫無規律的植物生長在我的周遭。

鳥也好、蟲子也好、震動著牠們的發聲器官，對身處天色漸暗的山林中的七歲小孩都是恐怖至極的事。

在我考慮強行使用通訊裝置的緊急功能時，一隻手阻止了我……

『原來你在這裡啊！』

不合時宜，穿著奇怪連身裙裝的女人從身後抓住了我的手，她的金髮及腰，頸部套掛著乾燥植物編織的繩索，她特地蹲下來，藍色的眼睛直直盯著我瞧。

『我們等了你好久。』分明是第一次見面，金髮女人卻用一種懷念的口吻對我說，然後，不顧我的踢打，抱起我就往森林深入。

滿腦子都在想著要如何脫離誘拐犯的箝制同時，我發現自己被帶入人群聚集的中心。

周遭景色依然是原始的植被覆蓋。

『來了，終於來了。』原本坐在石頭或樹上，站在各處的人發現了我的存在。雖然服飾各異，黑色的、金色頭髮的女人們還是紛紛走到我的身旁，圍著年幼的我，說著莫名其妙的話，呼喚著我的名字。

她們誰都沒有，真正觸碰到我……」

「結局？結局是我被發現昏倒在離我原本目的地相距甚遠的山區，不僅發了高燒，還被診斷出病因不明的譫妄症，差點被送去隔離設施，監護人也被社會福利單位請去約談。」

咦？結局居然是回歸現實面向。短髮青年的語氣有些失望。

「不然你期待什麼驚天動地的故事？」

【Contrariety】

在人口結構問題趨向嚴峻，計畫生育與計畫壽命推行多年的這個時代，沒有所謂治不好的疾病，如果是基因上的缺陷，就當成是個性的一部分和睦相處。

繼續打聽當事人脫離療養院的經歷相當失禮，青年顯然也意識到，這名誆了他一瓶威士忌的白毛大學生是刻意把故事斷在這裡。

「真是沒輒啦。」青年攙扶起酗酒到已經不省人事的中年大叔，似乎是事先就叫好了出租車，很快地，就在門口用營業的微笑和兩人道別。

司敏銳的聽見密錄器的聲響，以及青年用敬語稱呼中年人製作人，心想對方果然是在打工地方的見過自己。

在氣氛逐漸熱絡的舊型酒舖裡，兩名大學生所處的角落位置又歸於平靜。

「沒想到，千空也會說不屬於科學範疇的故事。」

還剩一半的威士忌酒瓶亙於他們中間。

「親身體驗過的事情就可以納入科學的範圍。」和面對黑髮青年的狡詐態度不同，友人的神情認真，「而且事後，我特地找了一遍關東的地面衛星攝影，與印象中相符的場景完全不存在於地表，至少當下是如此。」

是選擇成為精神病患，又或是將無法解明原理的經歷拋諸腦後。當時年幼的千空做出了選擇，對著社福單位的人員推翻第一次的證言，他沒有再獨自進入那片山林。

「也因為這起事件，所以我和千空才能在河堤邊相遇呢。」

因為百夜實在是太囉嗦了！我也沒有想給他添麻煩……唔……

「千空還真是溫柔。」

司你這傢伙！難道是喝醉了就會瘋狂吹捧人的類型嗎！

「我不認為自己會因為兩百毫升不到的蘋果酒說醉話。」

呼呼……喝醉的人通常都沒有自覺……呼……

「是，因為我現在是交感神經抑制的情況，如果對千空說出了很可笑的話，那一定是酒精的錯。」

啊……蝙蝠男的掉落物怎麼辦？雖然不錯喝——

「嗯……帶回去吧。」

【二日酔いの同床異夢】

單手撐著步伐不穩、意識恍惚的友人，走出深夜的車站，在路過行人的側目下，司按著回憶找到石神家的門口，依照先前的指示，從千空的襯衫領口下拉出掛在脖子的感應門卡。

電子門鎖咖噠一聲，司推開門，室內一片漆黑，正當司要摸索著電燈開關的位置時，千空喊了一聲。

「REI！」

燈亮了，空調也啪擦地運作起來，脫下兩個人的鞋子，司先將因酒精作用而熱乎乎的友人放置於起居室的座椅上，從浴室拿出沾濕的毛巾替對方擦拭臉手。

石神家的格局沒什麼改變，還是和以前一樣，自己從前帶來備用的衣服也放在原來的地方。

以前自己練劍道要是傷在了明顯的地方，也總是偷偷躲在千空家處理完才敢回去見未來。

輪流梳洗過後，千空臥室的單人床自然是塞不下兩個男人，司拿出臥室櫥櫃中的備用毛毯，準備去起居室打個地舖。

「不要走。」

不是夢話，換上睡衣的千空從酒醉的迷茫狀態中掙扎地坐起身。

「你又想，害百夜一回家就被嚇到嗎？」

你以為，我為什麼要特地邀你去喝酒？才不是為了挑戰人體乙醇脫氫酶和醛去氫酶的能耐，雖然我差不多明白自己的身體沒解酒方面的才能……

就算報考了同一所學校，你比我年長兩歲，這意味著我們很快又會身處不同的世界……你似乎也在工作中找到能為之努力的方向，如果身為朋友，也沒有誰應該去遷就誰的必要……

即使是人類能夠恣意的往返月球的時代，人心的不科學依然不會消失。

到了那個時候，獅子王司，睡在我身旁的你，又是怎麼想的呢？

咕呃呃——頭、好痛——

司聽見的千空的聲音。

看到睜開眼睛的司，和自己一樣臉色慘白，反坐在椅子上的千空舉起保溫壺，「要喝水嗎？裡面有放人工蜂蜜。」

【ＥＮＤ】

**Author's Note:**

> 描寫了即使有幼馴染的交情，但隨著生活圈子擴大與改變，志向的不同和年齡增長，人與人之間還是漸行漸遠……才不要那樣呢！的任性千空。
> 
> 以及……
> 
> 只有幼馴染的名份，還是想盡己所能的陪在他身邊，因為自己最清楚，友人的目光是朝向比自己更遙遠的地方……難道就完全沒有機會了嗎？如此敏感多思的司。
> 
> 彼此都箭頭指向對方，喝醉的兩個人還是想著不同的事，這就是同床異夢吧。
> 
> 那未必不是同一種情感。
> 
> 又是預想和寫出來有微妙偏移的情況，本來以為能對架空未來背景著墨更多，但想像力實在有點貧乏，篇幅也有點爆炸，最後就是電波系純愛產品。
> 
> 人心的不科學……這算是千空迂迴的戀愛自覺吧。
> 
> 作者覺得司千幼馴染是一種知道對方很多習慣和黑歷史的存在——所以感情無法很濃烈的爆發，但又無法輕易離開彼此。


End file.
